The True Master
by Pixieblade
Summary: AN: for ha anh who wanted nails and possessiveness. Pairing: Kinrei X Ayame Prince. Set between book 3 and 4. Enjoy! Sneak Peek: One day though, he’ll have to deal with the effects of his teasing. If he’s not careful I might just jump him.


**The True Master**

"_You are very beautiful, little brother."_

His voice was like honey dripping down the back of your throat, so sweet it was cloying. As we faded back into our world, stolen sanome child in hand, he leaned against me heavily.

"My Prince? Was it alright to leave the imposter behind?" I gently place the fruit on the ground, propped up by the many pillows that are scattered across my lord's room.

Hands now free, I slide one over his shoulder, slip it across his chest and under the silken robe draped around his thin frame.

He turns in my hold and I can feel the cold prick of his nails scraping lightly at the blindfold covering my eyes. As the cloth slips through his blackened fingers there is a sudden shift and he's twining them in my hair, viciously pulling until our faces are millimeters apart and I stop breathing.

That heavenly smile which holds such a dark and devious nature behind it pouts suggestively and it takes most of my strength to catch him as he goes limp in my hold.

"_I'm tired, take me to bed."_

Nothing new here, this version of the petulant young lord who demands everything without giving anything back. One day though, he'll have to deal with the effects of his teasing. If he's not careful I might just jump him.

"_Hmmm...think you can, Kinrei? You really think you can go against me like that and survive?"_

Ah, well now this is a problem. Forgetting about the tenuous link that connects our minds my thoughts must have been as easy to understand as if I had spoken them aloud.

"My lord..." what's there to say, really? He knows what I'm thinking as the words become thoughts, the only thing I can shield properly are my emotions. He never was one to look to deeply into those.

No matter what though, I refuse to look down at him as we walk. He may know my mind, but I haven't let him have my heart, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't know what to do with it anyways.

I can feel his fingers twirling around a lock of my hair, the slight motion of his arm as it curls around my waist for support tightens reflexively as we reach the bed and I stoop to lay him within its downy confines. Standing upright I turn to walk away but once more I feel a sharp tug and I'm suddenly laying flat on my back across the foot of the bed.

The crimson colored canopy stretches out above me but all I see is his golden continence shining down on me.

"_I asked if you thought you could?"_

What am I supposed to say to him? He's being a child about this, but I know he's not; at least, not physically. My job is half servant, half confidant, so I'm the only one who knew that this 'child of god' was really a demon, but I didn't care. I watched as his ivory skin started to turn to obsidian and the scales creeped up his arms, and still I didn't care. And when I watched I knew he saw, and used it to his perverse pleasure, making me want him more, yet never giving in.

"You really are a demon," I whisper.

He smiles coldly, demonic hands and claws slithering over the silky smoothness of my black robe and for a moment they seem to fade into the fabric before suddenly the fabric is no longer there, but the hands are, running over the hard lines of my collar bones and down my chest and from somewhere in the back of my throat comes a feral growl...low and dangerous, and he smirks at me, and then it's no longer a game and his eyes are wide with surprise as he's flipped over and pinned to the bed face down with his hands pulled up painfully behind his back and I'm leaning over him and the loose cloth of my robe swishes around him and then I remember to breathe.

"Do you still think I won't?" I hiss out through clenched teeth.

"_You'd go against your master? Would you really?"_

"Still so sure of yourself, even while pinned beneath me like this? Or maybe you really want me to do this, to force you to do something you don't have the stomach to do yourself!?"

"_Hmm...maybe, who knows..."_

"The servant is someone who needs the master to survive, who's lost when alone in the world. I've lived by myself before you came, and I will do so after you leave this world, but you...you can do nothing without me by your side, not even find that precious 'little brother' of yours, so who's the master here really!?"

My body was shaking from the anger, and as I spit the caustic words out at him I knew it for the truth, he was only a puppet, an obsessive, childish puppet who drew my gaze and flesh, but not my heart or loyalty.

"_So, if you're the master, than I must be the servant, and as such, in need of commanding. What, then, is your command?"_

I froze; did he really just give in to me? No, impossible, this man was hate and malice, and darkness, there was no place in his agenda for two masters, and certainly not for anyone but himself, so what was this game he was playing with me?

"You...I really will do this you know..." I tweaked his arm a bit farther up, smiling ruthlessly as his face contorted in pain.

"_You..r...co..mand...?" _

The way he breathed the words, I couldn't think straight, some part of me just went by instinct and took over. In a flash his robe was undone and I could see myself brutally ripping the pants from his thin body. I didn't care if it hurt him, I didn't even care if I'd regret this later; all I thought was that I _would_ make him mine, even if it killed him.

I let loose his arms and tugged at his hips, forcing him to rise to his hands and knees. Pulling off his robe I tossed it to the floor, discarding mine in the process. I was sure he'd flee the moment I took my hands from his body, but he just stayed there with this almost _hungry_ look in his eyes.

I nearly stopped. Right then, watching him watch me as I removed the last of my clothes, I almost stopped.

Almost.

As his eyes raked my body I knew I'd never stop, this wasn't something just for my own pleasure anymore...this was the truth of the master/servant relationship: the absolute trust and dependence that went both ways. And right now, my servant was being a good little boy and staying put, so the least I could do would be to reward him.

With more care than I initially planned I realigned myself behind him on the bed, gently running my hands over the alabaster curves of his ass before gripping harder, nails digging in momentarily, thumbs running over the tight pink opening, teasing it open slowly. As I slipped one finger into the opening, its tightness shocking me a little, I stole a glance at my prince.

His face was flushed a light rose, eyes hooded and mouth slack, he panted heavily as I moved closer, arching his back evocatively and raising his hips until the finger was buried up to the knuckle, and even then he strained against it, trying to force it in even deeper.

"Slut," I murmured, pulling free the finger, the wet squishing sound accompanied by his plaintive whimper made the tightness in my gut coil tighter, like a spring loaded gun I could feel myself loosing control. I pulled at my cock, precum slickening the surface, making it easier for him to take. Reaching around his waist I pulled him backwards, closing the distance between us and rubbed the tip of my cock against his hole.

He leaned into the motion and I took the opportunity to push in partially, making his body jerk at the sudden intrusion. The movement was all it took for me to thrust in hard and fast, right up to the base. He cried out in pain, legs shaking at the force of the motion, but I didn't care. He was so tight, so hot…God, if you exist, this must be your child, only your child could feel this good!

I rocked his hips to start us going, the momentum allowing me to push deeper into him with each thrust. Pulling him closer to me I raised him up until he was kneeling, his back against my chest, head flung back in a wordless cry as I slid my hands around, one fondling his pink nipples, the other gripping his cock, keeping him from cumming.

Carmel colored hair slipped across my neck, the silken threads tickling as he strained against my hand, demanding release. I pushed him back down onto the bed, raising his hips and holding his shoulders to the crimson surface, fingers pulling hair sharply as I pounded into him again and again. The feeling wheeling up into a climatic release that ripped through our bodies and finally I let him cum.

Watching his face, the faint blush across his cheeks, his eyes heavy with a drugged look in them, his tongue lightly dancing across his lips, wetting them as he breathed heavily through the pain and pleasure as I leaned heavily on him and started rocking back and forth slowly, teasing him until his manhood stood tall and proud, straining against my hand, pulsing as I moved quicker and quicker, pumping my hand in rhythm to our bodies.

His arm was outstretched across the sheets, fingers curled in their depths, claws piercing the surface, ripping the fabric as he squirmed in my arms, trying to get closer, or away, I couldn't really tell, but the movement pushed me farther until I rubbed against his prostrate, the sensitive organ sending a shuddering cry through my young lord's body. I held him as he came again and gazed deep into his clear blue eyes.

There was no fear in his eyes, no anger, for a moment I thought they were the same dead eyes I always saw reflecting the world, but as I pulled him closer to me I could see it, the burning deep in their cores, the masochistic lust that made him even sexier as he bit his bottom lip and mewled plaintively.

I pulled out slowly before flipping him over effortlessly and slipped backwards along the bed. Lowering my head, I flicked the tip of his cock with my tongue and smiled as his eyes went wide in surprise. Running my fingers down his length I sucked his slickened member into my mouth and gripped his balls loosely, massaging the smooth flesh as I sucked him off.

As he started to become hard again I sat up and pulled him into my lap, our engorged members weeping as they rubbed up against each other. His hair lay heavy across his brow, weighed down by sweat, covering his eyes, but in the shadowy light of the room I saw his lips curl in an erotic smile, tongue wetting them lightly as he pulled himself farther into my lap, fitting himself over me and lowering himself gingerly onto my stiffened cock.

I shuddered as his warmth surrounded me again. He lightly dragged his nails across my back, their sharp points digging in mercilessly as he started to ride me harder. I pulled him close, crushing him against my chest I nipped and sucked at his erect nipples, making him cry out in want and need. I could feel the blood trickling down my back, his claws leaving angry red scores down my flesh, heightening the erotic sensation as beads of sweat ran across them, the sharp stinging making my breath hitch.

I bit down at the base of his neck, that tender spot under the jugular, as he clawed in harder and together we came through the pain and pleasure, the other's names ripped from our throats in ecstasy, the waves washing over us as we collapsed into the comforting confines of the sheets and pillows. Curling in towards each other in the afterglow sleep washed over us like clouds at sunset, rushing to fill in where the fleeing light left darkness in its wake.

***

The light sputtered and went dim in the room. Instinctively I moved to refill the oil but found my body unable to comply with my wishes. My legs felt heavy and numb and when I went to put hand to them I was almost shocked to find the sleeping form of my lord wrapped tightly up against my side, arms and legs curled around them in a childlike fashion.

I groaned inwardly and rubbed my eyes with my long fingers, had I really just spent a whole night pounding my own prince until he called my name out in ragged gasps and fell exhausted into my arms? And I called him a demon…it's me that crossed the line, all my careful plans would be for not if he banishes me for this.

His stirring alerted me, but I still wasn't prepared for that flash of recognition in his eyes as he pushed himself up through the covers. I figured I'd get slapped, than told to leave or worse, he'd _do_ something to me, like the others. But he didn't.

He saddled up closer to me and pressed his bare chest against my own, eyes half lidded he leaned in and sniffed at the crook of my neck while his fingers trailed through my long hair, before zigzagging down my back.

I winced; biting my lip to keep from calling out as he mercilessly bit the soft flesh of my neck above the pulsing vein, his nails ripping open the claw marks across my back. My breathing was ragged, coming out in hot puffs as his teeth broke the skin, warm blood pooling lightly around the wound.

The heady sensation of feeling someone else take your blood...I can't describe it. All I could feel was the light sucking of his mouth on my neck, the swirl of saliva and blood and the gentle lapping of his tongue while my ears where filled with the pounding of my own heart beat.

One last lick and my mind was fogged and I must have looked drugged because I knew I couldn't think straight, and then there was a coppery taste sliding down my throat and warm lips pressed against mine and a much gentler hand twining through my hair and slipping down the side of my face, cupping my check and brushing a few wayward strands away from my hooded eyes.

A small smile and a voice in my head, _"Tomorrow, I go back to being the master, remember that Kinrei."_

And I nod imperceivably and think, "Yes, my Prince," and he smiles and pushes me back under the covers, shutting the world out for a few more hours, allowing me to pull him close and pretend that, if nothing else, there had been _want_ in that kiss, in those moments when we were combined in flesh and bone and mind, if nothing else...we could start there.

Fin.


End file.
